Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use wireless signals to establish communication channels between various network devices. For example, an access node may transmit a reference signal or a pilot signal over a signal radius, and one or more wireless devices within the signal radius may attempt to establish a connection with the access node based on the reference signal.
In certain circumstances, it may be advantageous to boost or to increase the power of the reference signal transmitted from an access node. For example, where a wireless device uses a reference signal for channel estimation, increasing the reference signal strength can improve channel quality. Accordingly, power boosting may be performed at an access node such that the signal level of a reference signal, or pilot signal, transmitted by the access node is increased.